


travelling on buses

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that first kiss over an open box of kitchen knick knacks, Sirius knew theirs would be an unconventional love. And 1970s England wasn't exactly welcoming gays with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	travelling on buses

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/243078.html) @ livejournal.

The streets are practically empty, save for the occasional car or moped that motors by. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily are all crammed onto the narrow bench of the bus stop, their four bodies huddled closer for warmth. The fluorescent lights overheard buzz and flicker, and Sirius looks up at the overhang that's protecting them all from the rain that's pissing down on London.

Sirius gazes down the row, pausing to smile at Remus who's pressed closest to him. He looks past him to Lily, seated just beside him. She's leaning in the opposite direction, her head on James' shoulder. He's slung his jacket around her and has an arm wrapped firmly about her waist. James looks over and flashes Sirius a grin, and Sirius wants to hit him.

It's not James' fault, though; he can't help that he was sensible enough to not fall for his werewolf best mate. So if Lily can tilt her head and kiss James' jaw and no-one alerts the authorities; if James can take Lily's hand as they stroll down a crowded street, and they don't attract any stares or draw disapproving looks; if they can shout _I love you_s to one another on train platforms without causing a local scandal, Sirius can hardly blame either of them.

He knew what he was getting into when he decided to give into months upon months of pining, watching Remus secretly date the few queer blokes at Hogwarts in their seventh year and longing to be one of them until it all burst out one night, a quiet night when Sirius was meant to be helping Remus unpack in his new flat. From that first kiss over an open box of kitchen knick knacks, Sirius knew theirs would be an unconventional love. And 1970s England wasn't exactly welcoming gays with open arms. Still, the knowledge of all that was stacked against them didn't stop Sirius from taking the leap.

So he smiles back at James, watching as he turns his head and presses a kiss into Lily's mane of red hair. Sirius nudges the boy beside him, grinning as Remus starts a bit, his cheeks flushed as he smiles back. It's not like they don't have their moments; Sirius makes do in creative ways. He shifts a tiny bit closer to Remus' side, using the long tails of his woolly scarf to cover their fingers as he slides them together. Remus' smile is soft as he squeezes Sirius' fingers back, and they wait for the bus to pull up.

Even if he has to look over his shoulder before giving Remus a quick kiss on his doorstep or if they'll never be that couple kissing at midnight beneath the dull glow of a lamppost, Sirius decides it's all worth it anyway.


End file.
